Fading Hope
by Shootingstar2349
Summary: "She could see light. It was as if it were calling for her, like she was meant to be there. Was she meant to be there? She wasn't sure. She just needed to get out of this place."
1. Chapter 1

The egg started to rock back and forth, small cracks forming on its sides.

The dragonet looked through one of the cracks. The light. She could see light. It was as if it were calling for her, like she was meant to be there. Was she meant to be there? She wasn't sure. She just needed to get out of this place. What was it anyway?

The dragonet started to writhe and thrash inside the egg, making the egg tip over to it's side.

She shoved out of the sides, her tail thrashing. She pushed with all her might, and she finally stumbled out.

The dragonet had mostly black scales, gills, and webbed feet. From the tip of her nose to the end of her tail, she had glowing light blue spots scattered around her body, like any SeaWing would have.

"Hello there." The female SeaWing said, her voice warm and soft.

 _Is that my mother?_ The dragonet asked herself. She tilted her head slightly to the side.

"What a cute little thing you are."

But the next voice the tiny dragonet heard was different. It was deeper, but it seemed to be friendly.

"What should we name her?" The male NightWing asked. "I was thinking, Lightningpiercer! Or.. or... Venomslasher! or-"

"That's enough," The SeaWing interrupted. "I was thinking Embershard."

The NightWing looked disappointed. His tail drooped. "Yeah, that could work too. But Azure, you have to admit my ideas are better. "

"Oh, shut up. Shadowsplitter, we had a deal. I name one dragonet and you name the other."

 _Embershard,_ The dragonet thought. _That's my name! And my mother's name is Azure. My father's name is Shadowsplitter. Now I have a name of my own!_

Embershard heard a sudden crack. She was startled. "The egg! The egg is hatching!" Her mother cried.

Embershard heard one more crack and a dragon as big as her stumbled out. He looked exactly like her, except he had stars under his wings. He had the gills and webbed claws just like Embershard.

" _Now_ you can name a dragonet." Her mother chuckled.

"Now this is Starslasher." Her father said, looking into the dragonet's eyes. The just-hatched dragonet thumped his tail on the ground. He tilted his head to the side.

"He's perfect." Shadowsplitter said. "Both of them are perfect."

* * *

"Embershard," Azure called. "Come here."

Embershard walked to the other side of the cave. She had been stuck here, in this very cave almost all her life just because she was a NightWing and SeaWing hybrid. She'd only been outside once, and that was when she was born.

"You tried to escape again," Azure looked cross. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I've been stuck here my whole life, mother." Embershard replied.

"You didn't have to sneak out!" Azure growled.

"I wanted to go out on my own! I've been stuck here the day I was born!"

"That's no excuse! I'm just trying to keep you safe. You know that, Embershard."

Embershard did not reply. She was furious.

"Embershard, we will have a meeting today with the queen."

"Again? What now? How I "stole" one of the dragonet's rocks? I didn't even know it was his! And it was literally a ROCK!"

"This is serious, Embershard. You shouldn't joke around."

"Well you don't know how I feel like!" Embershard snarled. "I had to stay here my whole life! I'm a hybrid, mother! You're lucky you're a regular SeaWing! You get to attend every event at the palace, swim in the ocean, do anything you want! But me? No! I don't get to do anything because I'm just a stupid hybrid!"

"Embershard-" Azure started.

"I miss father. He would've never let me do this."

"I miss him too. But you must understand that this is for the best."

"If only that stupid NightWing hadn't killed him. It would be so much better. We wouldn't have to be in any tribe or follow any rules, we would just be free. But no, it just had to fall apart. All my plans just had to fall apart."

Azure nodded and trotted away. Embershard just stood there, staring at the carving on the rock. The carving that her father made when they were just tiny dragonets. She stared at it, hard and long.

"Had another argument with mother, didn't you?"

Embershard whirled around. It was Starslasher. Her best friend in the family.

"Yeah," she replied.

Starslasher suppressed a sigh. "Remember you're not the only hybrid." He said.

 _I may not be the only hybrid,_ Embershard thought. _But I will always be the most hated._


	2. Chapter 2

"Silence!" Queen Aqua demanded. At once everyone was silent. Everyone but Embershard.

"Mother," She whispered into Azure's ear. "Why is everyone so scared of her? She's just a SeaWing. Like any other SeaWing in the tribe."

Starslasher, who was sitting right next to her gave her a nudge. He gave Embershard a look. She just rolled her eyes and yawned. She hadn't understood yet why dragons were afraid of Queen Aqua, and perhaps she'll never will. Queen Aqua was powerful she knew that. But she didn't know why every dragon was scared of a normal dragon like her. Embershard could've fought Queen Aqua herself. It would be easy based on what Embershard knew about her.

"Now, we are here today to discuss what to do with Azure's dragonets." The queen started. "What were their names again?"

Azure looked irritated. "Embershard and Starslasher."

"Yes, very well." Queen Aqua seemed to be paying not much attention on the discussion, as she seemed to be looking at her claws.

"Queen, I insist you let my dragonets stay here." Azure said. "I promise they would be a great help."

"It depends," The queen said. "The NightWings might come here and raid our tribe! They would kill the SeaWings!"

"The NightWings don't even know about the dragonets," Azure replied calmly.

Queen Aqua looked thoughtful. "I will let them stay here. But on one condition: They have to attend Jade Mountain Academy."

"Queen, I'm sure there is another way to-"

"Silence! All SeaWings should respect their queen's decision." Queen Aqua yelled. "They will come back when I think they're ready."

Embershard had no words. Jade Mountain Academy, she'd heard it was a wonderful place. Filled with dragons of all tribes. MudWings, RainWings, SandWings. But that's the problem. She couldn't be in a place with dragons who she's never met before. They'll think she's a freak!

"Fine," Azure agreed, "They will go."

"Delightful!" The queen shouted in delight. The next time she spoke her voice was more stern. "They shall go tomorrow. Now _LEAVE._ I don't want these... pests in my palace."

"We're not pests!" Embershard blurted. "I'll prove you!"

"Oh, how cute. The mighty hybrid speaks again. It's either now or never."

* * *

Embershard paced back and forth in the cave. Jade Mountain Academy? With all those other dragons? She'll never fit in. Not at all.

"Embershard," Starslasher said, breaking the silence.

"What?" She replied coldly.

"You don't have to be so upset. I promise they won't judge you. Not on my watch."

Embershard smiled. Starslasher had always been very protective of her. Like when the one of the SeaWings called Embershard "irregular" and "disorderly", Starslasher ran into the SeaWing knocking him into the ocean. The SeaWing had reported this to the queen, and like always, another meeting.

"Embershard, Starslasher, come here." Azure ordered. And as always the two dragons followed.

"This is your big day." Azure said, as she stood up and stretched.

"Yeah," Embershard mumbled. "Our big day..."

"Embershard don't talk like that! You might make new friends." Azure's eyes looked hopeful

"Starslasher could make new friends but me? Never." The hope in Azure's eyes faded.

"Azure," called a deep voice from outside the cave, "We're here to escort the dragonets into the academy."

Azure sighed. "This is for the best. Embershard, Starslasher, I'll miss you both." Azure nuzzled the dragonet's necks. "And I wish you luck."

"Thank you, mother." Those were the last words Embershard said before she turned around and left. The last words she said before everything would change.

* * *

"Hello!" a NightWing greeted. "I'm Destinysplitter, and I help newcomers! What's your name?"

"Embershard," Embershard said shyly.

"Embershard? That's a wonderful name!" Destinygranter's happy face turned more and more confused. "Exactly what tribe are you from?" She asked.

Embershard froze. "That's no importance right now," Starslasher explained. "We just need to know our information."

Destinygranter looked suspicious. But then the hostility on her face faded. "Okay!" Destinygranter examined her scroll. "Embershard! There! And what's your name young sir?" She pointed to Starslasher.

"Starslasher, it's Starslasher." He replied.

"I should have known! Queen Aqua sent you here, right?"

"Yep. That's us." Embershard tried to sound happier than she felt.

"Great! Let me check... Oh! Here! Embershard you're in the Sapphire Winglet and Starslasher you're in the Emerald Winglet."

Embershard widened her eyes in terror. In a cave? With dragons from all sorts of tribes? Oh, how she wished she could change her scale color just like RainWings could. That would make her look more like a SeaWing. She wished she were a RainWing herself, or any dragon in general. Any dragon but a stupid hybrid.

"You look frightened dear," Destinygranter observed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Really." Embershard stammered.

"Really?" Destinygranter questioned one more time, just to make sure.

"Yes, really."

"Okay, well then, I need to tell you where your caves are! Here,"-She handed each dragon a map-"Take this. It'll help you find your way."

"Thank you," Starslasher said gratefully. He stared into Destinygranter's eyes. There was a glimmer in his eyes, something Embershard hadn't seen before, after all the time she's spent with him. There was something special about the glimmer in his eyes, though. Something Embershard couldn't make out.

"Oh-um, well, I guess you gotta go." Destinygranter replied rather awkwardly.

"I guess so," Starslasher said.

"Starslasher!" Embershard growled. "We're supposed to go now."

"Oh! Sorry. I'll see you later."

Embershard pulled his arm and partly dragged him inside the academy. "What was that all about?" Embershard asked eagerly. "I saw the look in your eyes. What was going on?" Before Starslasher could even reply, the thought struck Embershard. _He's in love,_ She thought. _W_ _ith a NightWing._

"Starslasher!" Embershard said. "You're..."

"I know," Starslasher replied calmly. "I am."

"But I don't want you to end up like mother and father did! You can't be with a NightWing."

"Embershard, I really do love her. Please understand." He looked at Embershard with longing in his eyes.

"Fine," Embershard muttered. "But don't tell me I didn't warn you when you're dragonets go through as much trouble as we did."


	3. Chapter 3

Embershard had just arrived at her dorm. There seemed to be no one in it, so she didn't seem worried. She had just went into the office to get her schedule. She wished she could just leave once and for all. But she had no choice. Tomorrow was the first day of class and she couldn't leave. Not now. Not ever.

Embershard hesitantly stepped inside. She were two hammocks and a mud pit for her to choose to sleep in. She saw that a SkyWing had already settled down on a stone ledge.

The SkyWing glared at her and hissed. "I'm Amber." She hissed. "I just want to tell you not to bother me or speak to me. If you do, you don't know what I'll do to you." She tilted her head slightly to the side. "What are you anyway? A Weird colored SeaWing?"

"I-I-"

"Shut it," Amber interrupted. "I don't want to know anyway. What are you waiting for? GO!"

Embershard trotted away from Amber. She wanted to settle down as far away from Amber as she could. She knew that Amber wouldn't be pleased if she slept near her. She looked around and saw the mud pit. Embershard knew _she_ wouldn't be pleased if she had to sleep in a pit of mud. So she choose the hammock that was set farthest away from Amber.

As Embershard was settling in, she heard voices outside the den. She was just about to check when suddenly a very peppy looking RainWing ran in the den.

"I'm here!" She said, rather loudly. "I can't wait to be in a den with dragons from other tribes!" Her gaze was caught on Amber. "What's you're name?" She asked.

"It's Amber," The SkyWing replied coldly, "Now that you've got your answer, would you mind to stay away from me?"

"Gosh, someone's in a bad mood," The RainWing muttered.

To Embershard's horror, the RainWing claimed the hammock right next to her. Embershard didn't expect the RainWing to sleep in the mud pit, but still. She hadn't talked to any other dragon but her mother and brother. And now she had to sleep next to a RainWing. There was no doubt that the hyper dragon wouldn't talk to her. She surely would.

"What's your name?" The RainWing finally asked.

"I-my name is-" Embershard hesitated. "Embershard. I'm Embershard."

The RainWing's face scrunched up into a confused face. She tapped her talons on her chin thoughtfully, and raised one eye. She waited a bit longer, then asked the quested Embershard had dreaded. "What are you supposed to be?"

Embershard froze, her face unreadable. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. It felt like she was rooted to the ground, just like a tree, unable to move, speak, or run around. Her heart was racing. What would this RainWing think of her Half-tribe heritage? Would she run away? Would she be fine?

The RainWing cocked her head to the side in confusion, her tail thumping impatiently on the ground. "Do you want to talk about it privately? We could go outside so Amber can't hear." The RainWing suggested.

Embershard nodded. The RainWing pulled her arm, almost making Embershard stumble outside. Once they were far from the den, The RainWing said, "Just so you know, my name is Toucan. So you won't have any trouble explaining to me."

Toucan's eyes gleamed with excitement and curiousity, not even noticing the anxiety and fear the filled Embershard's. "I-I-" Embershard paused for a moment, thinking. What would Toucan do? She seemed very optimistic for a dragon, and she didn't seem to care if she took risks. It would be a horrible loss if Embershard lost the opportunity to make friends with her.

But at the same time, Embershard needed to tell her. She couldn't just walk away anyways, Toucan wouldn't let her.

"Go on," Toucan encouraged. Her voice was soft, but it was clear she was growing impatient.

Embershard took a deep breath and finally spoke with a firm voice. "I'm half NightWing."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if it's too short, though. I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. And I also apologize for the lack of updates. I've just kinda lost motivation for this story, and I didn't feel like writing it. But I think I'm fine now, and I promise I'll update more frequently in the future.**


End file.
